


Falling For You

by iCarly1969



Series: The Great Maze Challenge / Competition [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCarly1969/pseuds/iCarly1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What's wrong?" he asked softly, holding her tighter. / "Nothing's wrong," she replied. "I just remembered the day I first realised that I had fallen for you, that's all." / "The wrackspurts never left, you know," she added, almost as an afterthought. /  He patted her on the back affectionately, burying his face into her hair. / "I know. They never left me, either."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Entry #9 for The Great Maze Challenge/Competition: It's sad to live in someone else's [shadow], especially your [twin]. Quick, hold onto your companion for dear life as a gust of wind picks you off the ground.

She had entered for the lottery on a whim. The nargle who had taken her necklace told her that she should do it.

After she had put her name down, she had forgotten about it.

So, if came as a bit of a surprise when she received a letter telling her that she had won herself a trip to a fashion show in New Orleans. Soon after that, she received another envelope containing a ticket to New Orleans and a slip of paper with an address. It stated that she was to share a house with another winner.

Her father told her that he hoped that her roommate would not be riddled with wrackspurts.

Her friends all encouraged her to step out and go on the trip, to explore more and have fun.

She went, with a backpack containing the essentials, without her enchantments. It was a muggle lottery, after all, she didn't want to have to obliviate the innocent and hapless muggle who she would be rooming with. Although they might have to be obliviated, if they see the gulping pimply who likes to follow her around. She never quite minded, but it was quite annoying sometimes, to have to look out for things like cabinets to let it in when muggles come around.

Imagine her surprise when she met her roommate.

"Madame Malkins?"

She looked up from the book she was reading. "Oh, hi, dear, the rooms are upstairs. The door in the middle leads to a storeroom that is filled with junk and dust, so I do not recommend for you to enter, or even open the door."

Luna smiled at her. "Alright, thanks for letting me know!"

Madame Malkins opted to nod at her and go back to her book.

She opened the door in the end, to check if there are any heliopaths hiding in there. She did not want the house to go up in flames.

The fashion show was, surprisingly, more fun than Luna had thought it would be. There were no nargles around to cause mischief. As the day went on, though, she lost track of where Madame Malkins went.

Before long, it was time to go home. She found Madame Malkins at the exit.

"Well, dear, let's go back, shall we?"

She smiled at the lady.

They were halfway home when the wind started to pick up its pace. It grew stronger, little by little, first lifting their scarfs and blowing their hats away, soon picking up little things like cars.

"Oh dearie me," Luna commented as she took hold of Madame Malkins' hand. "I hope that it was not the crumple-horned snorkarks again." She was not a minute too soon.

When they were swept off their feets, literally, Luna was not quite sure what she had been expecting. Being thrown around like a rag doll, perhaps, or being swirled around in circles as if in a whirlpool. What she had not expected was for the wind to lift them up, gently, bringing them higher and higher up, away from the ground. It reminded her distinctly of riding on the thestrals. She started to enjoy it.

A glance at her companion revealed that she disagreed. Madame Malkins had her eyes shut against the world, silently muttering to herself, as if ready to apparate away, unlike herself, who was content with watching the world below her as it shrank. She noticed that the two of the were the only non-objects lifted off the ground.

They were above the clouds when the wind stopped. The force that held them up was yanked out from under their feet suddenly, leaving them no balance and no orientation.

Immediately, they plummeted. Her stomach swooped, her heart fluttered. It felt like how she had felt when she had seen Neville on the battlefield, sword in hand, that day he decided to stand up for himself and the world.

They didn't fall for long before she felt herself squeezed into a tube, landing on a pile of leaves in someone else's backyard.

'Oh' was the only thing on her mind as she laid there on her back, out of breathe, her heart still hammering away, staring at the sky. She could see the wrackspurts gathering

"Oh."

"Oh indeed," Madame Malkins said. "That was quite the adventure, wasn't it? I'm glad I didn't miscalculate."

Luna could see her and the hand she offered. She took it as Madame Malkins advised her to go in and wash herself.

She simply smiled and thanked Madame Malkins.

**Author's Note:**

> When she stood at the altar that day, saying 'I do', she remembered the day she fell from the sky, with Madame Malkins holding her hand. Only, she imagined that Neville was the one there instead.  
> After the reception, when everyone was gone, she turned to him and buried her face into his chest.  
> "What's wrong?" he asked softly, holding her tighter.  
> "Nothing's wrong," she replied. "I just remembered the day I first realised that I had fallen for you, that's all."  
> "The wrackspurts never left, you know," she added, almost as an afterthought.  
> He patted her on the back affectionately, burying his face into her hair.  
> "I know. They never left me, either."


End file.
